


六面人间

by Caesitas



Category: Border
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesitas/pseuds/Caesitas
Relationships: 安藤周夫/石川安吾
Kudos: 1





	六面人间

SIDE A 空椅子

十月二十九日星期三，正值深秋，是个沉闷寒冷、阴雨绵绵的日子。  
临近正午时，镰仓市员警署突然接到了一个来自市民的报案电话。来电者自称川口，在长谷二丁目居住，刚刚沿着海滨散步时，在一幢废弃已久的空置房屋内发现了一具死去多时的尸体。  
“我见到门半开着，里面飘出来一股刺鼻的腐坏味道，觉得十分奇怪，便决定进去看上一眼。屋子里的光线很暗，尸体靠在正对门口的墙上，模样非常吓人。我不敢再停留，于是赶紧跑了出来，打电话报警。”  
他是这样说的。负责接线的酒井巡查一边听着，一边认真作着记录。  
十五分钟后，搜查人员来到了川口所说的地点。那是一座倚海而建的二层木屋，已经多年无人居住，四周陈旧破败的木墙里散发出潮湿的霉味，和室内的荤腥尸气混在一起，难闻得教人几欲作呕。窗口漏进的雨水聚积在地面上，沾湿了自尸体旁蜿蜒而去的一大片形状狰狞的干枯血迹。显而易见，此时距命案发生已经有不短的时间了，至少超过了两天，因为尸僵几乎已完全消失，死者的瞳孔也不能透见了。死者是名高挑瘦削的年轻男性，从面孔来看生前一定十分英俊，但这一刻他的模样已经极为憔悴了，而且五官正在难过地扭曲着，仿佛遭受了什么极大的痛苦。  
血是从死者胃部流出来的，那里有一处严重的枪伤，明显是近距离射击造成的结果。四周找不到行凶的手枪，或许掉在了某个不起眼的地方，或许是被凶手藏起或带走了。混有残缺脚印的血迹一直从房屋深处延伸而来，似乎显示着这名男子死前曾十分费力地移动过，很可能是想从门口逃出求生，但终究倒在了几步之遥的地方。他身上穿着颇为考究的西装，虽然沾满血污却仍然可以看出打理得相当整齐，上衣口袋里放着一些被血浸透的现金、几把钥匙、一块手帕和一个打火机［注1］，然而没有驾驶执照、银行卡等可以证明身份的物品。  
搜查人员分成两组，一组留在现场仔细勘查取证，另一组将死者抬入车内，准备回到警署后请法医作更加详细的鉴定。但就在这时，刚刚上到二楼去的一名警察高声喊了起来，说在内室中又发现了一具尸体。  
第二具尸体十分端正地坐在一把涂了黑漆的木椅子上，与另一把款式完全相同的椅子隔着茶几正面相对。茶几是规矩的四方形，漆成鲜艳的红色，非常窄小且不带任何装饰纹样，连带靠着北墙的壁橱一道，组成了这间屋子内所剩无几的家具摆设。这个人也是死于枪伤，从伤口看是干脆利落的心脏动脉中弹，面容比上一具要平静得多，目测起来大约是当即毙命的。二者的死亡时间应该相差不久，因为尸体上呈现出的腐坏迹象几乎一模一样，再加上距离如此相近，故而可以被联系起来当作同一起事件看待。  
这次的现场与之前只有两处不同，其一是尸体右脚边的地上搁有一把剩余三发子弹的M60转轮手枪，其二是死者在衬衫口袋内随身带有员工证，清楚地写明了此人名为安藤周夫，东京都人，职业是明星玩具公司职员。经过比对，员工证上的照片与本人样貌一致，所以如果不出意外，第二具尸体的身份便可以算是轻而易举地得到确证了。安藤周夫同样身着西装，年龄看上去要比一楼的死者年长十岁左右，身材也稍稍矮小一些，眉眼的轮廓给人一种奇异的冷漠印象，似乎冰冻在了一起，即使在面对死亡时也没有什么情绪可言。看他坐在此处的样子，就像是刚刚用程序化的公务表情陪同对面的客户喝完了一杯茶一样。  
这便正是眼下场景中最大的不和谐处所在。无论根据桌椅的摆放，还是安藤的坐姿仪态，茶几另一面的椅子上都仿佛缺失了一个人。谁曾经坐在这里呢？是将两个人一同杀死的凶手，还是楼下的另一名死者？  
然而按照后续的鉴定结果，两人体内的子弹都是由同一支手枪，即在安藤脚边发现的那支转轮手枪射出的。在它的枪柄、枪管、腔膛、扳机和子弹上，仅仅留存有两名被害人的清晰指纹。又因为手枪与第一名死者相距太远，这便显得极像是安藤杀人之后再举枪自杀的事件了。支持这个观点的论据有很多，甚至几乎是压倒性的，比如杀人时采用射击胃部、延后死亡时间的几近于虐杀的方式，而自杀时则直击要害、最大程度上降低过程中的痛苦，无疑是非常符合犯罪者与自杀者的心理的。至于为何两人的指纹都会出现在上面，他们提出可能由于手枪的持有人正是楼下的死者，如此便只有安藤的指纹是多余出来的罪证，这个猜测可以通过后续的调查进行确认。  
但警署中还有另一派人，认为不排除第三者作案的可能。凶手可以先对楼下的被害者开枪，然后到二楼内室中杀死安藤，再在指纹上略动手脚，伪装成自杀的场景。不过，这种推测也含有诸多匪夷所思的疑点——假设安藤是被害人，那么在屋子里已经有个人死亡、或正在垂死挣扎的情况下，他怎么可能若无其事地坐在那里同凶手会面呢？又怎么可能会毫不反抗地准许他人对自己近身开枪？  
二人的死亡推定时间都在十月二十七日凌晨一点到三点半之间，无法对案情的破解提供任何有效帮助。另外，现下的当务之急是查清一楼死者的身份和两人间的关系，并据此推理出为何他们会在深夜同时出现于这幢废弃的海滨木屋内。  
出乎镰仓市员警署意料的是，实现这一点并未耗费多少功夫。死者照片在警察系统内部网络间一经发出，便很快得到了回音。原来此人名为石川安吾，是警视厅搜查一课杀人犯搜查第四系的一名刑警，而安藤周夫则是近几个月内由石川负责的一系列凶杀案件的首要嫌疑人，却因从不留下决定性的证据至今未被拘捕归案，始终得以逍遥法外，并有极大的征兆会继续犯罪。据石川的同事所说，石川在很长一段时间内都为了设法逮捕安藤非常苦恼，几乎到了心力交瘁、精疲力竭的地步，而且愈来愈执着，即使屡屡受挫也丝毫没有放弃的迹象。因此他们认为，按照石川一贯以来全然容不下不法之事的性格，和他之前誓死要将安藤追到穷途末路的顽固劲头，最终会与这位嫌疑犯相约在此处、孤注一掷私下了断也并非没有可能的事。  
因为两位死者均为东京都人，二人之间的恩怨也与镰仓一地没有关联，这起案件很快便被移交给了警视厅搜查一课。根据现有的证据，负责该案的小组很快作出了一个合乎常理的初步结论，即如上文所阐述的那样，二人约在这个偏僻的场所私了、安藤杀死石川后感到忏悔并畏罪自杀的结论。如果不出意外，大概最后便会这样定案了。  
然而就在这时，出现了一位名为立花雄马的刑警。立花雄马是石川安吾生前的搭档，与安藤周夫也有过几面之缘，他认为如果案件的真相的确如此，那便实在是太过简单，甚至简单到了怪异的地步。  
首先，他指出，依照他本人的了解和石川的讲述，安藤对于犯罪极为娴熟，早就将杀人作为了生活中的惯常工序，已经完全没有基本的情感和伦理观念，绝非是会在作案之后感到愧疚乃至以命相抵的人。  
第二，严格来说，其实石川的死因尚且不明。验尸官的报告显示，先前意外中枪时遗落在石川颅骨内的子弹在他临终前发生了较为剧烈的位置偏移，以至于其对大脑的损害已经到了可以致死的程度。所以，虽然追究与否都对判断案情的经过没有什么帮助（脑内子弹偏移与否都无损于当夜石川胃部遭到致命枪击的事实），但以目前所知的情况的确还无法判断死亡发生的准确原委。  
第三，经过鉴定，房屋二楼遗留的手枪确实是石川本人的配枪。但是，这把枪是如何到达安藤手中的呢？  
最后一点则关系到另一件让整个案件显得更为不幸的事。仅仅半个月之前，石川安吾在东京大学担任政治学教授的父亲石川贤治在学部派对上突然身亡了。事后，警方在他就餐时喝过的浓汤中检测到了氰化物，可以看出很明显是有人故意投毒所为。这起罪案至今还没有告破，又与当前发生的谋杀时间上如此接近，两者之间是否极有可能是相互关联着的呢？  
可惜，立花提出的意见并未被承办该案的科系予以重视。

［注1］石川并不抽烟，但是这个打火机是哥哥的遗物，所以他一直带在身上。参见官方小说。

SIDE B 雨夜电铁

立花回到公寓中时，整个人仍旧处于失魂落魄的状态。其实对于石川的死亡，他很早便有了不祥的预感，但是未曾料到事情会以这样的方式终结，并且来得如此迅速。  
石川于三日之前请病假离开警视厅，说是身体状况恶化，需要回家稍微静养几天时间。自那以后，立花就再也没有见过他。期间立花曾因担忧石川的病情给他打过几个电话，然而全都无人应答。起先立花还以为这是由于石川休息时不愿被他人打扰，但当他上门探望却依然完全不见搭档踪影时，焦虑害怕的情绪终于像气球一样在他心中慢慢膨胀起来。  
如今，气球在扩张到临界时骤然破裂了，他之前一直极力否认的最坏猜测变成现实，和沾着污黑血渍的遗体一道冰冷无情地摆在了他的面前。石川安吾已经死了，带着某种象征苦厄的不幸神情沉没在了永眠的深渊里。他看到那个人的眉头正如生前般微微蹙起，甚至没有闭上眼睛，不再明亮的虹膜仿佛他幼时曾透过烟筒望见的，深不见底、暗藏重重裂痕的天空，被密集驰来的滚滚浓云蜂拥遮蔽了真正的面目。  
立花比谁都清楚，这几个月以来，石川早已在同安藤的较量中不堪重负，以致整个身心都到了崩溃的边缘。安藤的杀人手段愈来愈高明，不仅从来不留痕迹，而且总能将案情的关键点都处理得极为模糊，使警方根本无从入手查证。他作案的间隔时间起先是四五十天，随后逐步缩短为一个月，二十天，十五天，甚至一周。日复一日，随着未告破的案件卷宗和无辜死者的照片渐渐堆积，石川几乎是一点点被逼迫至了濒临疯狂的绝境中。  
就是在这段时间里，立花发现每当遭遇困难的时候，石川便会动用一些不太光彩的非法手段查案，不过既然石川不讲，他也从来没有提过。但不知为何，他又能够笃定地觉察到，石川是明白他的知情与默许的。而在后来，连这些手段也显然起不了什么作用了——石川每次短暂消失后再出现时眼底的挫败与不甘之情都会愈发深重，就如同一团不住冷却的死灰中闪着几点灼烫的光，看上去既像不肯熄灭的火星，又像无法落下的泪水。  
他记得有一次与石川一起熬夜加班，重读所有案件的资料，尝试理清线索、找到逮捕安藤的突破口。那晚石川的精神难得很好，整夜都没有像往常那样犯起头痛，去贩卖机买咖啡时还笑着调侃了他像是快要栽倒在地的瞌睡表情。这让他几欲错觉重又回到了石川中枪以前，二人虽然不算和睦、却除了在工作中偶尔拌嘴也称得上风平浪静的日子。也许正是因为这久违的平静，他对于那一天看过的文件，谈过的话，印象都分外清晰。  
到那时为止，继天川弘治后，死于安藤之手的共有四名被害人。第一名鹤田静子，小学四年级学生，七月三十日上午尸体被发现在回家途中的一条小巷内，检验结果表明她是溺水窒息而亡。第二名上杉一成，农产品供货商，九月一日清晨死在住址附近的河堤，凶器是普通的水果刀，随处都可以在便利店里买到。第三名宫泽广之，建筑工人，九月十七日晚十一点在工地附近被砖块击中后脑，颅骨骨折、颅内出血而死。第四名石冈玲子，手工衣帽店店主，九月二十四日凌晨在地下通道中被牛皮腰带勒死。尸体全部出现在没有安装监控镜头的地方，而且现场无一例外被以各种形式留下了A字符号，从用树枝摆成的简略图案，到红桃A的扑克牌。  
“可恶，要是我们有权贴身跟踪那家伙就好了！”立花记得自己当时忿忿不平地说着。  
“你有没有注意到什么规律？”石川转过头问他。  
“作案手法从不重复，不过非常平淡无奇，所用道具都是极为普通的日常用品，这也确保了不在凶器的来历上露出破绽……死者全部与嫌疑人素不相识，因此不是常见的那种为利害关系而杀人的罪案……”  
石川侧目瞥了他一眼，神色好像在说“这些谁都知道”，然后又低下头，用某种仿佛自言自语的语调问道：“那么安藤选择被害人的标准究竟是什么呢？”  
立花一时语塞，他倒从没有仔细思考过这个问题。他一直认为，这无非是一个精神异常的凶手在用掷骰子般的方法随机选择他的每一个猎物罢了。  
“也许没有标准吧。你怎么看呢？”他这样问石川。  
“一个将杀人的行为赋予了如此浓重的仪式意义的人，真的会对目标完全不加甄别吗？”石川的目光有些迷茫。“我只是觉得有些奇怪。“  
“说说看，是哪里奇怪？”  
“前两名死者是一对年龄相仿的男孩和女孩，再往后就是从事不同职业的成年人了。然而无论从性别、年龄、收入、居住地来看，却又好像根本没有什么一贯性……这不合理。一定有什么隐含的联系在里面，但我现在也说不清。”  
“那我们就先换件事想。”立花侧过身，把厚厚一迭资料从石川手中抽走。“你同安藤交过手吧，关于他这个人本身，你有什么直观上的感觉吗？性格，情绪，任何可能影响他在作案中作出决策的因素？或者任何其他特别的地方？”  
石川抬起眼睛，像是在望着窗外，又像陷入了沉思。立花再度见到那丝灼烫的光芒在他阴霾重重的眸子里闪耀起来了。就是在那时，立花第一次发现，这几许光芒中似乎掩藏着一些为他所陌生的东西，不仅仅如他之前所认为的那样、代表了那个人屡败屡战时炽烈阴郁的意志力，而且极其直白地倾诉了某种难言的隐痛，却让看的人没办法懂。  
他忽然不知道该怎么安慰石川，只好笨拙地问道：“安藤他为难你了么？”  
石川仿佛有点吃惊，怔了半晌，才回答说：“怎么会呢。”  
“如果你有什么解决不了的，都可以告诉我。”他想了很久，终是有些别扭地开口。  
石川微笑着点了点头。然后立花才转回身去，而他们当夜的谈话也到此为止了。  
后来石川自然还是什么难处都没有对他讲过，他们共同知晓的依然只有工作中的那一点点事情，这一度让立花感到十分泄气。有时他忍不住会想，如果那一晚他曾不怕石川厌烦、更多地追问了一些，一切会不会变得比现在更好呢？  
但是时至今日，他已经没有机会再去确证了。  
在那之后，很快便有愈加艰难的日子接踵而至。森下信次，一位在总务省担任要职的自民党保守派政客，因与应召女郎偷情被妻子纯子发现，使得纯子怒火攻心，在酒店门外不远处对应召女郎连刺数刀，导致其当场死亡。像其他有政界上层人物牵涉其中的案件一样，这起带有丑闻性质的命案在发生伊始便被看不见的力量逐步抹杀了。等到一课的刑警介入调查时，房间早就恢复成了无人入住的样子，从监控录像到相关人员证言也都成为了一片空白。因此，尽管多数人都心知肚明真相究竟是怎么一回事，警方在上级施压下还是从附近公园的流浪汉里找了一个头脑有些问题的老人当替罪羊，准备作为精神病人犯罪处理该案。  
那位老人有严重的口吃，甚至都不知道怎样为自己辩白。石川对于制造冤案的行为固然无法容忍，便暗自作了许多努力，想追查出纯子犯案的证据来。时至深夜，街道上没有行人，开房记录已被消除，酒店工作人员全都自称没有见过森下夫妇，调查此事的难度可想而知。但石川显然不是会因此放弃的人，而在几经周转之后，他也终于找到了线索——据石川所说，原来纯子之前曾秘密雇佣了一名姓藤野的私家侦探，虽然藤野在事发后极可能已被告诫要保持沉默，但是一些关于森下信次招妓的证据或许依然保存在他的手中。  
恰是在这个颇为关键的时候，发生了一件让立花十分忧虑、并且百思不得其解的事。  
那应该是在十月一日，案发之后四天，从中午起东京便一直下着瓢泼的暴雨。石川在晚上七点时离开了警视厅，而立花则一直加班到午夜，之后从霞关站搭地下铁到新宿三丁目换乘副都心线回去住处。深夜的车站比白天空荡许多，只剩下寥寥几个晚归的乘客，行立花走了一阵，突然发现在一排不起眼处的椅子上坐着一个有些熟悉的人，靠近了看，正是石川。  
他为什么会在这里呢？立花惊讶地停下了。按常理讲，他回家的路上不应该经过这一站才对。  
石川浑身都湿透了，想来是之前在外面淋过雨。他的身体略微蜷缩着，面部的神情极为疲惫，后脑搁在椅背上全无意识，看不出是睡着还是昏迷了。一件干燥的米灰色男式外套盖在他的身上，不知是从哪里来的。立花觉得有些怪异，因为那分明不是石川自己的衣服。  
他急忙想把石川叫醒，这才发现石川似乎受了伤，指关节上流着鲜血，手腕上还有不少乌青的淤痕。石川睁开眼时目光依然有几分恍惚混沌，同时又带着强烈的警惕性，看清来者是立花时，才真正松了一口气。  
“怎么回事？”立花问。  
“遇见一个难缠的抢劫犯，为了逮捕他费了不少功夫。”石川语气平淡地答道。  
立花是不信的，但石川明显不愿再多说了。他只好叹息了一声，伸手扶着石川站起来。  
因为地下铁即将停运，已经来不及改换路线，立花便暂时先将石川带回了自己的公寓中照顾。那天一整夜的时间，石川都发着高烧睡得断断续续，有时还会发出一些十分痛苦的轻喘声。偶尔清醒时，他就用空无一物的眼睛直直盯着天花板，或者在剧烈的头痛中流着冷汗反复辗转。立花曾问过要不要去医院，却被石川摇头拒绝了。  
“睡一觉就好了。”他这样低声说着。  
果然刚到黎明时分，石川就退了烧，并且重新能够下床行走了。立花买早餐回来时，看到石川已经穿好衣服，正若有所思地侧身立在窗边。外面的天空依然电闪雷鸣、一片昏暗，落地灯微弱的橘黄色光芒投射在他的脊背上，让那道身影看上去既坚硬又哀寂，就像是一座栉风沐雨的素净墓碑一样。  
立花不忍说话，只是静静望着，直到石川转过头来。  
后来，立花一直想把那一天的来龙去脉问清楚，却始终没有得到机会。而在如今，这件事也变成永远尘封的秘密了。  
让立花没有想到的是，最终森下的事件竟以一种出人意料的方式解决了。十月三日，某份发行量很大的报纸刊登了一篇批判森下的文章，虽然主要篇幅都在谈他的政治观点和在职期间的作为，但在结尾处隐晦提到了他不少负面的传闻，诸如受贿、嫖娼和近来发生的杀人案件。这几天来，舆论本就对森下有诸多非议，再加上这篇文章趁热打铁的作用，种种流言更是甚嚣尘上。据说，森下甚至收到了一些恐吓信，要求他尽快伏法认罪，否则便会遭到私刑处决。森下别无他法，于十月八日引咎辞职，并让妻子来到警视厅自首。  
而那篇文章的作者，正是石川安吾的父亲，颇有名气的自由派政治学者石川贤治。石川贤治在东大法学政治学研究科任教，也属于较有影响力的公共知识分子，时常发表一些针砭时弊的政论文章。很久以来，他都对森下所属派系提出的诸多政策持有微词，所以这次会突然发声，倒也并不是什么奇怪的事。  
“帮了我们一个大忙了。”立花高兴地说。“你知道这回事吗？”  
“完全不知道。”石川用听不出情绪的声音回答。“其实我和父亲的关系算不上太好，平常都不怎么联络的。”  
“这样啊。”他有些不理解地接道。  
那时，他们原本以为这件事到此便是尾声了。然而不出一周时间，便传来消息，说石川贤治在法学部的派对上遭到谋杀。当日给派对提供食物的校内厨房是开放的，所以晚餐时间前在校的学生、教师和员工均有投毒作案的机会。氰化物的来源很可能是理学部的实验室，但凡参加相关研究项目的人员得到批准后即有权接触和使用，而审批名单上共计约有二百四十人之多。另外据厨师所说，石川贤治不吃红姜丝，故而厨房专门为他准备了和其他人不同的食物，因此对于罪犯而言，他的餐盒是十分容易辨认的。  
虽然迟迟无法缩小嫌疑人的范围，但事情发生得如此仓促，很难不让人联想是森下一派报复所为。警方曾怀疑过森下信次的儿子，在东大商学部就读的森下智也，却因缺乏证据，最终只有作罢。  
立花记得，听到父亲死讯的一刻，石川的模样就仿佛彻底被击垮了一样。  
十一月四日，天气依然阴沉森冷，却终于不再下雨了。立花站在搭档的遗体面前，默然回忆着这个已变得冰凉无声的人生前曾有过的举止和神情。透过鲜花簇拥的窗口，一缕缕晦暗潮湿的阳光就如同被污浊的淤泥洗过一遍，丝毫不带温度地照射在苍白的墙壁上。这让他忽然有了某种不见天日之感，仿佛自己是个被困锁在精神病院里的囚徒，正孤独陪同在一位曾经拼命想逃亡出去、却终究力竭而死的伙伴身边，渴求而无望地畅想着在这个逼仄的小小空间里永远无法达到的真正正义。  
再过三天便是葬礼了，而两起疑案仍旧悬而未决，甚至连办案人员的工作进度都无从得知。  
“人生之中，果然尽是些力不从心的事啊。”他自言自语着，每个字都讲得清晰缓慢。  
“但是到了那边的世界，应该就不会再有这些教你伤心的丑恶与祸难了吧。”

SIDE C 巷

作为存在于暗社会的扫除屋，神阪的面目几乎从不为他人所知。对他的各位雇主而言，这个姓氏代表的含义无非是一个工作邮箱地址、一个银行账号和节省下来的无数麻烦。多年以来，真正见过他本人的容貌，并且能够确凿地了解隐匿在那张脸背后的身份与作为的，除却他在黑道上几位交情颇深的同事，便只有石川安吾一个人。  
而现在石川安吾已经死了，根据官方的定论，是作为一个未曾归案的连环杀人凶手的数名被害者之一，同时也是终结了此案的人，即这个不幸事件的最后一位死者。虽然已经无法弄清故事发生的始末，但石川在生前抑或死后、有意抑或无意，总之成功地制造了导致安藤自裁的诱因，这似乎已是不争的事实。也许石川警官的什么话击溃了那个罪犯的精神吧，人们这样议论著。无论如何，石川安吾已几乎被报纸粉饰成一个悲剧性的英雄形象，各路报导都纷纷在说他如何恪尽职守、永不言弃，最终牺牲在了与公共安全的威胁者相搏击的战役中。  
何其公式化的叙述，他不会喜欢这一点的。神阪如此想道。然后他记起了自己曾经对石川的评价，浪漫主义者。  
很少有人知道，神阪曾是一名文学专业的学生。在大学时代，他耗费了不计其数的时间在图书馆内阅读十八世纪的浪漫派诗歌。那些悒悒不欢的诗人们似乎酷爱死亡、神秘等阴郁的意象，乍读起来总让人觉得与百科全书中对浪漫主义的定义很不相符。不过他很快便想明白，既要超越陈规，则所见必多未知的晦暗，因此歌德才说，浪漫主义是病态的。  
然而说来讽刺，英雄也恰恰是浪漫主义的造物。或许在英雄一词中，本就暗含有某种与疾病无异的失常狂热吧。  
神阪年轻时一度非常喜爱济慈的《夜莺颂》，甚至曾亲手抄写过许多遍。在他看来，诗里的一个小节其实比英雄二字更能贴切地形容石川的死带给他的感觉。  
“如果那杯酒带有南国的热气 / 红如人面，充满丰盈的灵感 / 杯沿浮动的珍珠泡沫 / 把嘴唇染得鲜艳发紫 / 我便会一饮而尽，告别这不可见的世间。”  
石川正是这如此的孤注一掷，决绝，气势中甚至时而会带有几分殉道者血液般的罕见鲜艳。神阪慢条斯理地回忆着，又感到用鲜艳这个词或许不太合宜。毕竟石川给人的印象始终是极为分明的黑白灰，精确而节制，再没有其他色彩。不过他也知道，自己所说的鲜艳并不意指任何具象的画面，而仅仅是个关乎私人感受的主观修辞罢了。详细来讲，大概是指在眼下人人自危的世道上已近绝迹的赤诚热血，对正义，对真理；同时也可以说是某种仿佛啜饮了毒药的惨烈偏执，似乎心愿未了却时日无多，唯有把每一刻都当作最后一分钟来活，要么心死，要么无憾。  
其实真要算起来的话，神阪也无非同石川交过两次手而已。这样妄自随性地评价于他，未免是过于自负了。他读着报纸，略有些自嘲地笑了笑，但转而又觉得自己未尝没有自负的资本。也许是天赋，也许是某种自幼习得的技能，神阪记得自从懂事时起，他只要对着一双眼睛望上几秒，便会清楚地了解隐藏在那背后的是怎样一个人。  
石川的眼睛曾闪耀在天光黯淡、深窄犹如城市中一道刀痕的小巷里，两排鳞次栉比的楼房之间，含着一丝不苟的怒意，那是恪守信念的人在宣战之前的神彩。过招三两下，神阪便心知肚明自己的格斗技巧远强于他，但这是第一次，神阪又早有打算，就还是选择了放他一马。最终成败已定，他隔着拘留处的铁槛与布满无声质问的双眼对望，阴沉而堂皇地向它们的主人宣告出自己昭然若揭的胜利来。神阪不否认，在那一刻他体验到了前所未有的成功快感，甚至为了使那双眼变得更忧愁一些，他当时还因此生起难得的谈话兴致，心血来潮地说到了某条他十数年来始终信奉的、看似荒谬却也屡经验证的道理——善恶从来无报应，你看现实有多疯狂？有人抵抗，有人助长，有人服从，各司其职，便是这世上的和谐。他知道石川不懂，但他仍然讲了。  
可到了第二次，神阪却发现自己已不再有那么多的耐心。狭路相逢的目光中，浓稠灰色玷染下依然不灭的清高让他顷刻便觉得厌倦了。他怀着恶意与烦躁不屑地去看，突然见到里面有愈来愈多的血丝正不住滋长出来，密密麻麻，暗得发褐，就像澄澈湖水中浮尸而起的一尾尾死鱼。他说不清缘由，但在一瞬之间，他的确真切地感到心中实实在在动起了杀意。或许因为这次的工作格外令人棘手吧，他这样想着。委托人森下留下的踪迹比比皆是，而藤野自恃背景深厚，又握有不少权贵把柄，并不会轻易屈从威胁、将手上保存的罪证清除干净，甚至如果石川劝说得力，让他拿出来协助警方也并非全无可能的事。因此，那一日晚上十点钟整，当神阪藏在墙后看着石川走出藤野的事务所、撑一把透明雨伞进入新宿街头的倾盆暴雨中，他蓦地感到，杀人的时机终于又到了。  
因为天气缘故，街道几乎空无人影，即使明火执仗地击毙一个人，恐怕无人听到的惨叫与枪声也只会消融在响亮贯耳的风雨雷电里。但由于他对枪法远不如对格斗术来得自信，便仍然选择了与上次的相同方式，和石川近身相搏而战起来。这一回他丝毫没有手下留情，一举一动都是要夺人性命的意思，直到让石川满口吐着鲜血伏在墙上、双腕被自己随身携带的手铐禁锢住。隔着奔腾的雨幕，他用力扳过石川的下颌，然后清晰地望见那些鱼骨上刑具似的密刺全都重重排列在他的眼中，仿佛一件件称手的凶器，致盲，断指，开颅，斩首，任由他随意取用。  
然而就在这一刻，暗巷尽头走来了第三个人。现在想来，那应该就是安藤周夫了。  
安藤隐匿在伞下的脸和报纸上刊登的照片一模一样，冷血阴毒，又带有几分极类似于宗教狂徒般的气质。他的步履犹如暗合某种机械的节奏，随着溅在脚边的冰白色雨水有规则地起起落落。等到走到三米开外时，他才抬起没有波澜的眼睛，直直逼视着神阪，用了敬语说道：“请把这个人放开。”  
神阪饶是有再硬的本领，也从不愿为雇主的事情给自己惹上不必要的麻烦。于是他一边暗暗诅咒近来的运气，一边轻微点头算作致意，然后转过身去，毫不犹豫地离开了。  
那之后的事，神阪是一点也不知道的。正如他在与安藤空洞的双眸对视时，竟没有从里面看到任何属于活人的东西。这个人显现出的全部特征，都像是能被某个犯罪学或社会病理学的词条描述，却唯独欠缺个体意义上的性格，不过也可能是由于藏得太深，教人无从轻易揣摩。他今日为何会到这里来，究竟和石川有什么复杂关系，二人又因何种缘由最终死在一起，对于神阪来说恐怕将要长久地成为一个不解之谜了。  
但是关于另一起谋杀，他兴许倒能讲上几句差错不大的推测。  
石川贤治之死，他有较为完全的把握认为确实是森下智也做的。森下智也与父母很不一样，个头矮小，不善交际，成绩优等，从未与同学有过冲突，看上去比多数同龄人都要温顺孤僻一些。或许正因如此，警察便笃定他不是会杀人的人。此外他作为商学部的学生，并没有进入化学实验室使用氰化物的权限，所以在受了几句关于不在场证明的简单盘问之后，他很快就被从嫌疑名单上排除了。然而，由于详细调查过森下一家的社会关系，神阪凑巧知道森下智也曾有名就读于理学部的前任女友，主攻方向恰是无机化学，而且两年来一直在教授的研究项目中担当助手。  
氰化物未必是近期得到的，不在现场证明更是毫无意义，毕竟若想投毒，其实只需要去一次洗手间的时间。这些事情，神阪相信当初石川一定也曾轻而易举地考虑到了。他颇有些感慨地想，可能正是石川意外死亡的缘故，才会让这起案件被他那些无用的同事悬搁了如此之久吧。  
另外，虽然知道酬金悉数到账之后，再发生的一切都与自己全然没有干系了，但神坂此时实在闲来无事，便还是打算去关注一下森下智也的现状。如果能够找到他犯案的确切证据，对自己今后而言也未必不会有利用的价值。  
可就在他刚刚打开电脑时，一个新闻窗口蓦地弹出了森下智也的死讯。  
死者是由搜查一课第四科系的刑警［注2］在涉谷一间无人居住的公寓发现的，尸体被存放在冷冻柜中，已经死去大约两周了。在尸体的内衣口袋里，警方找到了一个装维生素片的小药瓶，里面放着一份对石川贤治一案全部情节供认不讳的自白书。  
森下智也声称自己负有执行谋杀的全部罪责，但这起犯罪实属教唆杀人，而在背后谋划全局的主导者，正是安藤周夫。

［注2］森下智也尸体的出现其实是立花对石川父亲一案持续追查的结果。立花先是发现此案的重要嫌疑人已经失踪，然后多方查证了他近半个月的活动行迹，最终通过当晚的监控录像推断出他的死亡地点。

SIDE D 手记

敬启者：  
无论是谁，当您读到这篇手记的时候，想必我都已经不在人世了。安藤一定会杀死我，而我对此没有任何怨言，因为一切都是我亲手犯下罪孽、咎由自取的恶果。  
我与安藤是在半个月之前相识的。但与其说相识，倒不如说是安藤找到了我，就像一条毒蛇盯上了任由他摆布的懦弱猎物。那时我正在了为家庭的变故而心烦意乱，每天都去上野公园抽烟到深夜才回到独居的家中。然后大约是十月十号的凌晨一点，我在公寓入口开门时被一个面无表情的陌生男人拦下了，他自称已经知道并十分同情我近来的处境，问我是否愿意和他简单地聊上几句。  
也许因为太缺乏一个可以倾诉苦闷的人，我竟鬼使神差般地答应了他，非但没有计较他的来历不明，还开口邀请他一起上楼去坐坐。现在想来，这应当就是一切噩梦的开端了。在他开门见山地问我想不想报复石川先生时，如果我选择了直截了当地请他出去，那么之后的所有事一件都不会发生，而石川先生与我都将仍然平安地活着。  
但命运中从来没有回头路可走。那一晚我恰巧喝了很多酒——我这样讲，并非是想推卸自己的过错，只是觉得既然要阐明当时的心境，便有必要叙述得详尽完全一些——根据我的记忆，可以毫不夸张地说，在当夜与安藤的谈话途中，我的整个头脑中都混沌地燃烧着对全世界的不平和愤懑。对父母，对警察，对跟父亲偷情的那个女人，对见风使舵的媒体，对石川先生和他在这个节骨眼上撰写的抨击文章。因此，当安藤诱导我说出对父亲被逼辞职一事的看法时，我不假思索地如此回答了：“石川老师做出这种事情，与落井下石有什么分别呢？”  
安藤似乎对这句抱怨之辞十分满意，带着几分近乎于赞许的神色点了点头。而接下来，他又提出了一个颇有些形而上的问题——如果世上存在让法律无法判罚的杀人方法，比如按下某个按钮就能够让心中所想的人死去，那么在严格意义上讲，这样做的人是有罪的吗？  
答案本应是肯定的。然而不知为何，在那时我竟忽然感到很难给出结论。我记得自己犹豫良久，最终答道：“在我们现代人的理解中，罪责本身就是诞生于法律的概念。”  
安藤微笑了，抿起的嘴角闪现在昏昏欲熄的灯光下，完全就像是靡菲斯特的笑容。然后我听到他说：“我可以把这个方法教给你。”  
“什么？”我迷茫地反问，仿佛正在听一场梦话。  
“近来我在进行一场试验，用来探索超越法律、绝对自由的谋杀，迄今为止都是成功的。现在我想尝试更进一层，把自己退隐到幕后中去——你读过阿嘉莎·克莉丝蒂的《帷幕》［注3］吗？”  
我摇了摇头，告诉他因为功课繁忙，我从来不看消遣性质的小说。但安藤好像并未介意，索性便越过这个话题，直言不讳地开始谈起了他的计划——他将其称之为“我们的计划”。  
他向我询问了一系列问题，关于学校、石川先生和我本人的生活。他告诉我，这是在收集碎片，以便最后能拼凑出一个精致完美、万无一失的方案来。  
那天临近破晓我们分别时，谋杀的每一个细节都已经像电影镜头那样深深烙印在了我的脑中。将安藤送出门去后，我依旧觉得如坠云雾，他叙说计划时犹如破旧磁带般平稳机械的催眠音调始终无休无止地在我耳边回荡着。我敢保证，这种状态一直持续到了我将那个晚上怪梦似的一席谈话付诸现实的一刻。  
取出当年直子给我的、密封保存至今的氰化物，和朋友约在图书馆自习，借口去打印资料而离开，在食堂无人看管的餐车上找到那份没有红姜丝的食盒……您看过傀儡戏吧？那些木偶的四肢在拉线牵引下全无魂魄的僵硬动作，想必与我做这些事时的姿态完全一致。  
直到石川先生真的死了，事发地点被警方封锁，而我望见他的夫人，一个端庄而瘦小的中年女人，在一旁极为隐忍地啜泣着，我才终于对自己的所作所为有了一些切实的感觉。站在法学部的门廊下，我蓦然回忆起二年级时在这里选修过石川先生的一门课程，当时为了完成期末论文，我还曾私下去办公室请教了他好几回。他十分耐心地将参考建议逐一讲给我听，末了又主动借了一本西方政治学的著作给我。那篇论文最终得到了很高的分数，他丝毫也没有介意我是森下信次的儿子。我一丝不苟地反复想着这些事，然后就如同老丑病变的人恍惚在相簿中看到一个正常的自己，整个身体都在突如其来的惊骇和悔恨中失控地发起颤来。犯罪已经是既成事实了，可我直至一切不可挽回时才缓慢地发觉这一点。这种心境很难描述，只能说一瞬之间便感到眼前的世界全然变了一个样子，不免让人怀疑自己一定是在无意中错过了哪个关键的环节。  
我几乎要走到警察面前去自首，但我是个软弱的人，我一点也没有勇气。于是我唯有来回舔舐着干燥得几欲着火的喉咙，纹丝不动地站立在教学楼下的阴影中。四处传来惊惶与质问的骚乱声音，似乎全都在向我袭来，又似乎全都与我毫无干系。随后我渐渐无法看见、也无法再听见了，真正像个铁窗内的罪人一样，眼鼻口耳都变得迟钝，只剩下无边无际的恐惧充塞在紧缩的心脏里。  
后来我又同安藤见过两三次面，基本是他在向我传授一些应付警察的技巧，而我全然木讷地听着。我想他已经察觉到了我的想法，不过还尚未表露出来。有一回，当我告诉他石川老师的儿子也在警视厅工作，虽因避嫌不能插手此案、却好像正在独自暗中追查时，他神情中仿佛带着怪异的兴趣望了我一眼。  
“他做什么了？”安藤问道。  
“他去找直子谈话了。”我嗫嚅着说。  
“还是查出来了啊。按理说在这种情况下，他那见鬼的本领应该派不上用场才是。”  
“什么本领？”  
“不，没什么。如果有人问起直子的事，你一口咬定当时管她要氰化物只是出于个人兴趣，很早以前便处理干净了就可以。“  
“好的。”  
“万一事态变得严重了，我自然还有别的办法解决。”他用了罕见的宽慰语气，但我总觉得他话外有音，隐隐含着几分威胁的意味在里面。  
庆幸的是，直子似乎仍然对我怀有感情，又或者是出于本能地选择了为我保守秘密。我渐渐发现情况比我想象得要安全一些，这件事除了我、她和安藤，从来没有第四个人提起。但我却比之前更加担惊受怕了，一来是源自内心的负疚感日益难熬，二来我毕竟不知道直子到底会不会改变主意，因为我近来两次在校园中遇见她时，她注视我的目光都比过去停顿得更长久、而且怀着某种冰冷的探究神色，这让我愈发感到极度的恐惧不安。  
大概是为了避免打草惊蛇，石川警官一直都没有直接来找过我。不过无论我走到哪里，都时常会觉得背后有一道若有若无的视线盯着自己，投射在身上犹如芒刺。我曾想过，这也许是他，也许是安藤，甚至也许是他们两个人。当然更可能的是，由于犯罪之后精神异常，我已经开始产生出被监视与尾随的幻觉。  
生活彻底变成了教人无法忍受的存在。经过慎重考虑，我认为自己当前只剩下三条出路：投案、逃跑、自杀。然而无论是其中哪个，都不是现在只会行尸走肉的我所能轻易做到的——好像我早已把今生所有逾矩出格的勇气，都一举耗尽在了那场心智全失的谋杀上面。  
因此，当我发现安藤想要杀死我时，我几乎是松了一口气的。安藤似乎感到我去石川警官面前坦白一切、并诉说对他父亲的愧悔之情是迟早的事，便愈来愈多地从眼底露出掩饰不住的凶光来，大约是打算在那之前就及时杀人灭口了。我记得他之前曾说，这起犯罪是他整个杀人试验的一部分，故而我猜想，若是因为这一枚小小棋子的临阵逃脱而威胁到他设计的全局，那必定是为他所不能接受的。  
但安藤不知道的是，他的杀意实实在在地给我卸下了一副重担，将必须作出决定的责任从我肩头拿走了。我终于可以轻松地任由死亡降临，这对我而言是最好的结局。  
今天他再度秘密约见了我。凌晨二点钟时，我将要去他位于涉谷的出租屋同他会面。于是我提前准备好了这篇手记，并会在出门前将它卷起藏在一个不起眼的白色药瓶里，随身装在贴身的衣袋中。我相信安藤不会仔细搜查我的尸体，更料想不到我会试图用这样的方式在生命的最后关头给予他反戈一击，因此这份记录应当可以顺利地抵达警察先生手中。  
尊敬的警察先生，我在此指证，安藤周夫不仅是石川贤治一案的幕后策划者，而且是近来一系列杀人案件的真凶。  
感谢您读到最后。  
森下智也  
二零一四年十月二十五日

［注3］侦探小说。其中幕后凶手诺顿通过操纵他人意念杀人。

SIDE E 决战

将森下智也的尸体处理完毕后，安藤周夫给石川安吾的工作邮箱发了一封邮件。  
“警官，交锋至今，想必你可以猜出我是谁。你要找的嫌疑人现在在我手上，如果你不希望他死，请暂且不要声张此事，并于今天午夜十二点整独自前往以下地址：镰仓市长谷二丁目22-19。地点很好辨认，是建在江之电铁路靠海一侧的一幢空置二层民房。  
我会带着嫌疑人和相关证据在这里等你，请务必一个人前来交涉。如果发现你没有按照要求做，我将引爆事先安置在此的炸弹。到时不论你、我、森下先生、你的同僚，还是你一直试图揭开的真相，都会从这个世界上彻底消失。  
相信你能够作出明智的决定。”  
邮件没有署名，但是在附件中上传了一张森下智也四肢被缚、昏迷不醒的照片。背景是一面空白的墙，不带有任何可供辨识的特征。将全文审阅一遍并按下发送键后，安藤走出网吧，趁着天色未亮，来到涉谷站购买了一张单程车票，搭乘湘南新宿线最早一班电车前往镰仓。  
抵达长谷站时仍是上午，离约定的时间还有将近十六个小时。安藤无事可做，便在附近一带的寺院和神社中随意观览了一遍。因为是旅游淡季，周围十分冷清，除却工作人员外几乎见不到旁人的踪影。不知为何，过分空寂的环境却让他心中升起了一种迷乱的兴奋感，这在他一贯自恃理智的头脑里是迄今从未有过的。不过他转而又想，这也非常自然，大概很类似于一位雕塑匠人望着自己的作品即将完工时的心情。  
刚至落日时分，他就来到海滨那座废弃的空屋中，坐在二楼内室的窗口旁静静等待石川到来。从昨夜到现在，他都滴水未进，也没有吃过任何食物，但又奇怪地并不觉得饥饿。不久以后，夜幕便飞快地降下去，吞没他的影子，将身前猩红的茶几和橱柜都变作一团团模糊的黑色。浪涛的声音翻滚不息，带着某种教人作呕的晕眩感。他朝窗外铅灰的海俯下身去，似乎感到心中那阵异样的兴奋喷薄得更加猛烈了。  
手表显示零时整时，终于有突兀的脚步声响起，是石川来了。  
“不愧是精英，果然准时。”安藤回过头，但并没有站起来。  
石川借着手机的光穿过黑暗的房间，缓步走到茶几对侧的木椅旁。虽然是周日，可他仍与安藤一样穿着整齐的制服。落座之后，他先一语不发地停顿了一会，然后盯着安藤的脸平静地问道：“请单刀直入，森下呢？”  
“已经死了。”  
“看来我的料想没有错。”  
“知道是这样你还来？”  
“死的又不是你。”  
听到这话，安藤忽然略带讥诮地微笑了起来，半晌才说：“这么希望我死，你还真是执着。”  
“是。我曾经想把你抓进监狱，现在希望你死了。”  
“为了你父亲？他的确是可怜人，恐怕死后都无法对你讲出是谁杀了自己吧……”安藤用状似自语的声音低低说着，转而又蓦地想起来什么似的，换成一种意味深长的微妙语调：“还是因为上次与我相遇的过程实在不太愉快？”  
安藤指的是本月月初他从清扫屋手中救走石川后发生的事。当时他并未解开禁锢石川的手铐，而是一时兴起将他带到附近一座无人的办公大楼，迫使他为自己解决了一次性欲的需要。安藤其实对同性没有癖好，严格来说对异性也没有，所以他原本只是将其看作自慰的一种方式，无非同时还兼备了某些折辱对手的功用。然而当他双手探入石川被雨水浸透的冰冷衬衣时，却骤然间产生了近似于虐待癖的性交欲求。  
眼下，他饶有兴致地望向石川，但石川却并未回答他的问题，而是有些迷茫地怔住了。他知道石川向来有极强的隐忍能力，可就算如此，想必也不会对这样难堪的经历全然无动于衷。但是安藤则不同，对他而言，执行任意一种施虐的行为都与单纯的杀人举动没有本质分别。因此，他愈发坚信自己当初做法的正确来，然后暗自笑着、趁石川走神时放松警惕的剎那，掏出手枪指向了对方的额头。  
“我们先谈谈吧。”  
“请讲。”石川终于回过神来，若有所思地注视着那把枪。他的语气依旧平静，仿佛丝毫没有处于不利位置的自觉。  
“在那之前，我要先确保你没有随身携带录音装置。”  
安藤说着站起身来，走到石川面前。他一手用枪口抵住石川的后脑，另一只手就如尸检官的动作那样，极为细致且精密地验查起石川身上的每一寸角落。慢慢地，他注意到到石川就像被毒蛇缠住躯体的人，颤着眼睫、难以忍受似的闭上了双目。这种神态加剧了他的乐趣，于是他便把整个过程又延增得更长了些。  
“警官先生，你太瘦了。”最终他这样评价道，然后回到座位上，却没有放下枪。“那么，我们言归正传。”  
“你想从哪里开始听起？不如先讲一下那几个人为何而死吧——天川弘志，鹤田静子，上杉一成，宫泽广之，石冈玲子，年龄各异，职业不一，你调查了那么长的时间，也无法从被害人的身份推定出我的合理动机来。所以如果不将事实真相告诉你，恐怕对你是不太公正的。上次在新宿的楼梯间里，我解开你的腰带时，发现你似乎正很畏惧地盯着空中某一点，露出被窥视者才有的表情，就是在那个时刻，我确认了你有直接同死者相见的能力。然而即使如此，你能够与他们交流、像面对活人那样取证，有些事情他们也绝不会坦白于你，因此你仍然无法在那些亡魂身上看出任何共性来——是我说的这样，没错吧？不过或许出乎你的意料了，答案本身其实出奇地简单，这五个被害人，无一例外都有着品性方面的严重缺陷。天川弘志惯于作弊，鹤田静子曾数次盗窃同学的物品，上杉一成一直图谋占取妻子家的金钱，宫泽广之屡屡酒后斗殴伤人，石冈玲子时常散布恶意的谣言中伤生意对手。这些在他们眼中几乎是微不足道的事，又怎么会被特意提出来说你听呢？恐怕在和你对话时，他们早就已经只记得自己的死亡是多么不幸了。且不论这些死者的人格本身便不乏卑劣之处，即便是那些按照通常标准来说更为正直的人，在对待一部分不太光彩的回忆、或者看似与重点无关的事情时，一般也是会本能地选择避讳不谈的。”  
“这么说来，你是自认在对他们施加惩罚了？”石川牵起嘴角，神色有些讽刺地问。  
“不，你误会了。我还没有闲情逸致去办这种公益的事，更没有如此过剩的正义感。何况就算没有你们站在法律角度的说教，我也清楚知道这些不大不小的过错无论按何种尺度都绝不至于被判罚死罪。事实上我会选择他们，反而恰是因为他们所作的恶刚好处在难以判罪的暧昧范畴。这些人既不是圣人，亦非穷凶的恶徒，而是作为一个呈现人性普遍污点的绝佳范本，能够概括性地代表遭人厌恶的社会众生。其实不止于他们，即连后来的森下智也，甚至你的父亲，其生前的言行也都十分吻合这一条筛选的原则。因此，东大一案的两起死亡亦可被顺理成章地看作这个系列杀人事件的后续，在这一点上，你的推理方向是正确无疑的。森下智也毫无担当个人作为的勇气，至于你的父亲，虽然我教唆森下谋杀他确实有意欲借此折磨你的缘故，但相信你远比我更加了解他是怎样一个沽名钓誉的伪善之辈。坦白讲，我曾私下彻查了极长的时间，才得以确保自己在判定他人品性时没有犯下错误，能够恰当地给出一个客观合理的公正评价。所以最后这一整出精彩密集的杀人游戏，可以说完全是我策划数年的心血之作。”  
“我最初会产生这个想法的雏形，无非是因为过于厌倦当前社会固有的秩序、常规与习俗。它们的制定者与服务对象，都是上述那些遍布缺陷的短视庸人，但却被美其名曰为契约的文明。在这个秩序里，弱者都被规训成侏儒的模样，不敢出格，不敢发声，不会同情，不会愤怒，唯有无限度的忍耐、漠视和自保前提下对私利的贪图；稍微强一点的，则发明了一个名为程序正义的词语，用漏洞横生的投票与司法为凡事作出仲裁，就此把对善恶的论断彻底控制在了人为的领域内。这样一来，世上便只存在多方苟且造就的灰色地带，而纯粹的黑与白，邪恶与正义，都不可能得到真正的贯彻。你能听到那些不属于尘世的、死灵冤屈的声音，但你的同僚与上级、各位拿钱办事的律师、掌握着判决权的法官和检察官们能听到吗？恐怕在他们的眼前和耳中时时萦绕的，不过是诸多陈词滥调的经验、常理、利益关系、乃至胁迫和贿赂而已。”  
安藤暂时停顿了片刻，与枪管平行的视线中掺杂着些许恻隐的情绪，藉由窗外的微光落在石川脸上。石川却没有接话的意思，只是抬起一只手，示意他继续。  
“好吧，那我便接着讲了。后来我遇到了你，整个计划骤然变得复杂化了。其实早在调查你父亲时我便知道了你的存在，但根本没有想到你会是这样一个教我惊异的人。不仅是你超乎寻常、几近绝对的正义感，而且你的怪异能力让我注意到了一个极为关键的问题——那些被我杀死的人并没有消失，而是以另一种样式存在着，作为亡魂，甚至更进一步，作为超越经验的理念。我忽然想到，我可以利用这些理念建立一个小小的模型，来探求正义与邪恶在人世卑俗的约定俗成之外的本质形态。你经受过法学部的高等教育，想必在大学时一定读过柏拉图的《理想国》与《法律篇》，不知是否记得他曾说过空谈个人的正义太过暗昧不明，若想看清它的完整面貌，还是要到以正义构建的城邦中寻找？在描绘这个城邦的起始时，他首先要求了具备三种基本生产技艺的公民：农夫、瓦匠、纺织工人，而这恰巧与上杉一成，宫泽广之和石冈玲子的职业一一对应。当然，在那之前，我还杀死了一个男孩与一个女孩，这是因为比起性情已定的成年人，需要更有可塑性的儿童来承担学习的任务和繁衍后代的职责。”  
“柏拉图在构想正义的最高形态时，为它安排了贵族制的政体，此处出类拔萃的护卫者兼哲人为王，那是唯一走出围困庸众的漆黑洞穴、看到了真实阳光的人。然而在后来，他又记叙了这个完美国度的堕落，让它沦入僭主制度之下，人人皆可恣意偷盗戮杀、恃强凌弱，自由地将曾经无上的正义沦丧殆尽。在后者中，杀人便可为王，适合于我，正如前者的优雅与公正适合于你——但柏拉图又怎会知道，最劣等的恶竟会对最优等的善怀有情欲，想与它媾和，又想堂堂正正地决一胜负？恐怕他对恶徒的狂热还远远不够了解吧。不过无论如何，既已说到这里，终于算是讲清我的全部动机、以及我今夜约你会面的原因了——现在，我要请你和我赌一局，看看最后到底谁生谁死，看看运气希望我们中的哪一个到那边的幽冥世界去，统领已经等在那里的死者将它变成一个天国或者地狱。”  
说完之后，安藤深深地吸了一口气，而举枪的手仍旧紧绷着，指尖几乎已经发白了。他盯住石川的眼睛，毫不意外地发现石川正以一种看疯子般的神情看着他。  
“赌什么？”石川简短地问，仿佛不愿再对他的其余言论多作半句评价。  
“俄罗斯轮盘赌。你身上也带着枪吧，五发容量的转轮手枪，刚才我检查的时候摸到了。当时我没有将它取走，就是因为留到后面还能派上用场。现在把它平放在桌上打开腔膛，随机留两颗子弹在里面，剩余的全部拿出来。”  
石川照做了。安藤满意地点了点头，然后若有所思地问：“刑警先生，你记不记得我曾对你谈起过，同绝对的邪恶一样，绝对的正义也是必须通过杀人来实现的？即使是柏拉图笔下至善的明君，也会残酷地清除掉对总体无益的社会分子，诸如先天残疾的婴儿和患了不治之症的老人。”  
石川没有理睬他，只是静默地关上腔膛，握住自己的枪，拉下保险栓。  
“我先来？”他缓慢地问道。  
“请。”  
得到准许后，石川任意旋转转轮后将枪端起，伸直手臂、紧贴着安藤的胸口扣动了扳机。  
第一枪是空的。  
石川把枪递给安藤。安藤开了第二枪。  
仍然是空的。  
到第三枪时，子弹终于被发射出来，穿过衣料直直钻进了安藤的心脏。不一会儿，鲜血便猛烈地喷涌而出，以劫夺生命的节奏疾速流失着。  
石川沉着地收回手去，小心地没有让任何血液沾在上面。他站在几步开外的地方，凝望着安藤倒在座椅靠背上濒死的痛苦模样，忽然轻柔地微笑了。  
“这支枪里没有子弹吧。”他俯身抽出那把始终攥在安藤右手中的枪，仔细打量起来。“我认识这个型号，是军方内部特制的，口径与常规枪支不同，上世纪九十年代就停止生产了。我不知道你从哪里得到了它，但相配的子弹恐怕是再也找不到的。不过既然你如此希望被我杀死，那么不妨配合你的把戏成全你一次。”  
愈发汹涌的黑暗里，二人悄无声息地对视了数秒。渐渐地，安藤眸底出现了一层像是既惆怅又欢愉的奇怪神色。然后在他的最后一眼中，他看到石川走到窗边，将那支空枪扔进了嗡鸣阵阵的大海。

SIDE F 畜生道

安藤刚断气，石川就近乎痉挛地扶住了墙。  
他的头疼得仿佛要裂开，以至于连周围的景象都快要看不清晰，只剩下重重叠叠的阴森暗影。深嵌脑中的子弹就像一团劈啪燃烧的炙热火焰，在眼前投下大片大片金红的浮晕。石川感到双手冷得发麻，胸口也窒闷起来，几乎无法集中神智去思考目前的处境。这次痛症的发作比以往每回都严重得多，甚至剧烈到让他错觉听见了神经灼断的声音。按照数月来对自己身体的了解，他知道是子弹的位置发生移动了，而且压迫到了致命的部位，很可能他已无法再活过半小时的时间。  
也许正因如此，安藤本应出现的鬼魂迟迟没有现身。石川苦笑着叹了一口气，又自嘲地想，悬置良久的死期偏巧拖延到今夜才来，在时机上也实在算是恰到好处。而既然已举枪杀了人，那么比起不明不白地发病死在这里待人发现，还不如圆满地做一回凶手，用最后的机会将布景安排成自己希望呈现的模样。  
他的愿望是什么呢？他尽力想从痛苦中镇静下来，凝神思考着。仔细说来，其实不过是要让安藤的罪恶在光天化日之下得到昭显和判决。他整整半年耗费的全部心力，所为的无非都是这一件事。之前因为受到挫败太多，他原本就要放弃这个信念了，不然也不会那么轻易地扣动扳机，凭仗自己是将死之人无须顾忌，便采取这样法外私刑的手段。但他总还有一丝不甘，就像怀着一个越缠越死的心结无法解开，无论如何都想要找到出路。不然的话，还会有什么事比自己一事无成的一生更加悲哀呢？  
而眼下，脑中翻江倒海的剧痛竟让石川乍然诞生了一个奇异的灵感。既然最终目的是要坐实安藤的凶手罪名，那么归根结底谁都能去扮演被害人的角色，其中当然也包括他自己。实际存在的真相不能被揭开，但伪造的真相必定可以，毕竟没有人比他更为清楚警方的办案程序了。  
他注视了一会儿安藤的尸体，突然感到有不知来由的泪水莫名上涌着，只好暂且闭上眼睛将其克制住。然后用了大约一分钟左右，他将整个计划的全部细节快速斟酌了一遍，接着便不再犹豫，毅然决然地动了手。  
他掂着手上刚杀了人的枪，先娴熟地打开腔膛，装回先前取出的三枚子弹，再蹲下身子，握住安藤的右手在上面制造指纹，尽量使指纹遍布手枪的内外各处。做这件事的时候，他无意望见安藤枯黄的指甲，忽而想起曾经将那段难以启齿的体验带给自己的，便正是这双已然灰败僵硬的手。但是在如今的场景中，那时的记忆却蓦然显得虚幻起来，好像不再是近在眼前的经历，反而和其余无数更久远的酸楚往事混杂在一起，成为了一整团空茫缥缈的浑浊迷雾。已经无关紧要了，他如此想着定了定神，好让自己的思绪不至于被牵走，能重新回到指间的动作上。早前的时候，他原本还考虑了一下是否应该擦掉自己留下的指纹，不过很快便自顾自地摇头否决了，毕竟警方鉴定出手枪的主人是迟早的事，如果没有发现持有者本人的指纹反而会感到可疑。  
之后石川站立起来，靠着桌子低喘了片刻，进而用一种残酷的眼神凝视着自己的身体，心知肚明再接下来便是需要下狠心的时刻了。他端起枪，与枪口正面相对，隔着一臂长的距离精心调整出合适的角度。为了确保伤口不会立刻致命、可以让他在后续时间内还能维持一定的行动能力，他选择了直接击穿胃部，下手时极其干脆果决，并尽可能将出血量控制到了最小。胃壁破裂后一阵阵的作呕感锥心刺骨，淋漓的血水在腹腔内泛滥着，几乎要将头脑里的疼痛都冲淡了。他很想就此昏倒过去，但仍旧勉强支撑着意识，竭尽全力不把血咳出或流在地板上，一边将用完的枪支扔在安藤右臂下方，一边拿空闲的手抽出手帕捂住伤口，跌跌撞撞地朝着楼梯的方向踉跄走去。  
因为下楼梯时依旧需要避免留下血迹，他不可能走得太慢，必须在伤情失控以前到达离安藤尽量较远的地方。晕眩发黑的双眼已经辨认不了方向，他便只好一路死死扣住扶手，让木材轮廓模糊的实感去引导自己快要彻底麻木不清的神智。天太黑了，沉重地压迫在他的胸口上，连同着海风的腥咸、灰尘的霉味和飞虫振翅嘤鸣的轻微噪音，一点点蔓延过充溢体内的甜涩鲜血，营造出某种窒息般的恍惚氛围。他自认不是个善感的人，但到了此时究竟还是抑制不住地哭出了声，虽然只放纵了很短的一刹便被止住，却已足够让他再也不能站得平稳，甚至几乎跌倒在地，差点从仅剩的最后几级台阶上摔落下来。  
终于到达一楼时，他才如释重负地松了一口气，垂下一直紧紧按着伤口的手臂，任由血液肆无忌惮地奔涌而出。手帕已被放回衬衫口袋中去，他颤颤巍巍地俯卧在地上，用尽临死之前最后一丝力气拼命移动着身体，试图在地面上留下尽可能大范围的血迹来。他先是匍匐挪行着来到远离楼梯、靠近里部的地方，在那里停留了一会儿，然后折返回来，制造出自己在房间内侧中枪后想要爬到出口逃生的假象。如此一来，他作为被害者的身份便绝不会遭到质疑，而楼上死在枪杀了他的凶器旁边的安藤，如果不出意外也将被盖棺定论为犯下此案后畏罪自尽的凶手。他对这个构思感到极其满意，几乎想要微笑了，就像刚才面向着即将离世的安藤微笑时一样。然后他又慢慢想道，现在他正坐倚在直对门口的那面墙壁上，因此只要天亮后有什么陌生人觉察到异样走进来，那么他的尸体、以及经过设计的整个案发现场，想必都是会十分容易被发现的。这应当是个最好的收场，而他已经毫无遗憾地努力完成了一切，唯一要做的就是静静等待着片刻后到地狱里去领取勋章了。  
合上双眼后，他的目下逐渐出现了渺淡的白光，看起来就仿佛是天快要亮了。然后在这一片茫茫春雪般的枯寂白色里，忽然显露出一幕教他觉得无比奇异的景象来——那些曾经同他交谈过、又随着各自尸体的火化而一一消失的死者，竟在此时一齐全部重新浮现了出来。然而与之前不同，这一回他们无一例外有着空洞的面孔，不能哭笑，不能言语，犹如关节失灵的木偶般站在一道整齐的队列里。石川沿着队列往尽头望过去，不出意外地找到了泽田一家，然后是几个被害的少女、西本、广山、那位与他一起看过录像的冈部先生、被同僚枪击的刑警、车祸身亡的横森、安藤所谋杀的六名死者、他的父亲、以及站在所有人最前方的安藤。安藤的面貌看起来与别人都不太一样，面颊上带着尚未褪尽的血色，瞳仁也仍旧是新鲜的，甚至能够灵巧地转动。在对上他的视线时，这位仿似活人的死灵先是认真地注目了他几秒，而后朝他微微颔了颔首。  
“安藤先生。”石川听到自己开口说话了，但不知道究竟是喉底真的发出了声音，抑或仅仅出于意念的幻想。“我上次见到你身后的这几个人齐聚在一起时，还是在四年前的报纸刊登的一张照片上。那是一则事故新闻，讲述了一位老妇人被推搡下高峰期的电车，头部摔在地上后脑溢血突发，最终不治身亡。而那张照片显示，电车开动之前，站在门内无动于衷地看着你母亲倒地发病的，恰恰就是如今这几张脸——天川、鹤田、上杉、宫泽、石冈和石川贤治。你说我讲得对不对？”  
“完全正确。”安藤沉默了一会儿，然后叹着气说：“警官先生，你确实比我想象得要聪明很多。”  
“执著而已。”石川意味不明地笑了几声。“之前我没有说出来，是因为听你谈论所谓的正义时，突然感到对你有些怜悯。但是现在想来，我又不确定你需不需要这样的怜悯。”  
石川的嗓音逐渐低下去，像是陷入了茫然的沉思。安藤没有答话，眼底空自镌着一种与他的容颜极不相符的、忧郁的温情回望过来，然后终究也缓缓变成与其他鬼魂别无二致的模样，僵滞如石、缄默不动地矗立在长列之首的地方。石川便偏过头去不再看他，转而把目光投向了队伍中的第二个位置，悠久地凝视起自己父亲此时浑似面具的脸孔来。在并不算长的一生中，他曾经无数次注视过这张从年轻变得苍老的脸，带着敬仰，带着疏离，又或带着愤怒，却从未如眼下这般带着由衷的平静。然而他的目光到底也不能改变什么，石川贤治依旧形容漠然地站在几步开外之处，于他就好像完全是个素昧平生的陌生人一样。  
他忽然想起在为自杀早逝的兄长置办葬礼时，父亲便也是带着这样一幅纯粹漠然的神情。那时父亲甚至还在为了来到家中调查的刑警而不满，并且愤世嫉俗地讽刺道：“只有警察能在自恃正当的名义下把人追击得走投无路。”［注4］  
他蓦地感受到一阵彻骨而至的悲哀。事情全都解决了，只是不知道自己如今的所作所为，是否也算应验了父亲当初的话呢。

［注4］来自森村诚一《人性的证明》。

FIN.


End file.
